Sweet Dreams
by delovlies
Summary: In which Kili has a nightmare and it's up to big brother Fili to comfort him. No slash, just lots of fluff, a dose of angst and plenty of feels for our adorable Durin boys. Oneshot.


**Summary: Kili has a nightmare and it's up to big brother Fili to comfort him. Plenty of fluff and feels ahead! **

**on a side note, in human equivalents, Fili would be about 12 and Kili would be 7 or 8. **

**Enjoy! **

Fili woke up when the blankets were suddenly pulled off him, allowing icy cold air to envelope him. On the other side of the bed, Kili was tossing and turning.

"Stop stealing my covers!" Fili mumbled sleepily, grabbing his share of the blankets back and snuggling under them again.

Kili didn't respond, so Fili assumed his brother hadn't ever even been awake. Fili was almost asleep again when Kili whimpered.

Big brother duty took over and Fili propped himself up on one elbow. He couldn't see Kili's face, but he heard his little brother moan again and struggle aimlessly. Fili realized that he was dreaming, and the dream wasn't very pleasant by the look of it.

"Kili, wake up!" he whispered urgently, shaking his shoulder. Kili pushed his arm away, his eyes tightly clenched shut. "Kili," he tried again, louder this time, "wake up, little brother!" Kili had always been a deep sleeper, even in the midst of a nightmare. "Kili!"

Finally, his brother's eyes opened and he sat bolt upright, almost colliding with Fili. His eyes darted around the room, and when he saw Fili he immediately launched himself into his arms.

He sucked in a deep breath quickly before releasing a shuddering sob. Kili buried his face in his older brother's shoulder, clinging to him, "Fili!" he whimpered.

"You're okay, Kee. It was just a dream." Fili whispered, gently rubbing his back. "It's over now." Even though he was the big brother, Fili suddenly felt very poorly equipped for dealing with this. He tried desperately to think of what Mummy would do in this situation.

"No, it's not!" Kili wailed, before hiccupping and breaking into a fresh round of sobs. "I-I dreamed t-that you _died! _ It was terrible!"

"I'm fine, Kili. I told you, it was only a dream." Fili attempted to reassure him, but Kili just squeezed him tighter.

"But you _weren't! _I dreamed that Smaug came in here and ate you! A-and I was all by myself, Fee. You were gone, and I was alone. It was terrible and I don't ever want to be alone again!" he finished, the sobs subsiding but tears were still rolling down his face.

"Here." Fili said, pulling one of the corners of the sheet out from under them and handing it to Kili. "You're a mess. Blow your nose or something."

Kili obeyed, though rather noisily. "Fee," he hiccupped. "Can you promise me something?"

"Sure. What is it?"

Kili looked up at him with big, brown eyes filled with unshed tears, his face completely serious. It was an expression rarely seen on his face, Fili noted. "Can you promise me that you'll never, ever, ever leave me?"  
Fili was about to say of course, but he realized what his brother was asking him. It was a bigger request than even Kili knew. And harder. They would grow up and train to be warriors in a few years. They wouldn't always stay at home. Outside of the village, the world was dangerous. But Fili still didn't intend to ever leave Kili. They were brothers, and five years didn't make much difference. He briefly thought of Erebor, and his uncle. If Thorin were to ever reclaim it, Fili already knew he would go with him. But he wouldn't go unless Kili went to. He would never go where Kili couldn't follow.

"I promise, Kee." He said in total seriousness. "I won't ever leave you. And if Smaug wants to come in here to eat me, well, he'll have a major fight on his hands. You didn't think I would let myself be eaten, did you?" he joked, trying to reassure his little brother.

Kili shook his head vehemently. "Pinky promise?" he asked, holding out his hand. Fili suppressed a smile, but obligingly linked his pinky with Kili's.

"We'll always be together, little brother. Forever and always." _I give you my word that only death will take me from you, _he added mentally. _But I'm not going without a fight._ "But let's go back to sleep. I'm tired."

Fili tucked the blankets back over Kili and then huddled under them himself. He had just gotten fixed when Kili reached out and grabbed him around the waist, snuggling up against his big brother's back.

"Now you can't go _anywhere_ without me." He said, and Fili knew he was grinning.

"Not that I would, anyway." Fili yawned, and Kili automatically did too.

There was a pause and Fili thought he had fallen asleep until he said, "I love you, Fee" into Fili's back.

"Love you too, little brother." He said, meaning it completely and vowing to himself right then that he would never leave Kili's side, just like he promised. "Sweet dreams. Just don't pull the covers off me again or there might be a problem."

**Thanks for reading! Please review **

**xoxo**

**Delovlies **


End file.
